Trerance a trunks story
by KrazyKoolAidTrunks
Summary: Trunks has seemed to dissapear off the face of the earth, but goten and pan aren't convinced!It seems as trunks is actually closer to them than they think! See how pan and goten find out what happened to their best friend..
1. Chapter One Trunks is gone

Trerance A trunks story  
  
This is a fanfic about trunks's disappearance and his always companions, Goten his best friend since childhood and Pan a newer kind of friend, but wanted something more.. but it was too late. Yeah, yeah, yeah it is somewhat bleak but I do not want it to be tottaly serious so I will add some funny craps too!  
  
Chapter One- Trunks is gone! It was a late Saturday night at the Capsule Corp. Bulma was working when bra came in. "Mom im worried trunks isn't home yet!" she said. "Don't worry he'll show up, he's probably at goten's house honey." Bulma said for bra's sake. " Alright, well im going to bed, night mom!" she said, as she trotted of to bed. Bulma got up and dialed the Son home. "Hello! Mt. Paozu, Goku's house, Goku's couch, Goku's phone, Goku speakin'!" said Goku, on the other line. "Hi Goku." Bulma said. "Hey sup gurl." He said. "Have you seen Trunks he hasn't showed up here yet?" She said. "Hmm.. Lemme check." Goku said as looked around but saw no trunks. "No, sorry he isn't here." Goku said. "Thanks anyway Son-Kun." she said. "Okay buh-bye bulma!" Goku said as he hung up. Bulma clutched her head. "Where is that boy of mine?" she said to herself. She then called the executive building next door; they claimed to have never seen him that night. Bulma had then begun to worry. She went into the room Vegeta was sleeping in. She cautiously woke him up. "Trunks is missing!" Bulma cried. "So.. Ummm." he mumbled. "GO FIND HIM!" she shouted. Vegeta got up and left without haste. She flopped down on the couch. Bulma had stayed awake all night, shaking with concern. It was 8:00 a.m. when Vegeta came back solo. Bulma begun to cry, tears poured from off her cheeks. Vegeta was concerned whether he would admit it or not. " I don't think we could have found him if we turned the whole world over, even kakorot said so." He said. Bulma tightly embraced Vegeta; he did as well. They just stood there and that was when they knew they were not going to see their beloved son in a very, very long time. Yet, they will never give up hope.  
  
Chapter Two- a girl named Trerance It has been a couple of months since the disappearance. The FBI had long since closed the case and presumed Trunks dead. School was starting up for Pan and Goten at orange star high school. It was 7:30 in the morning and Pan and Goten were preparing for school together. Chi Chi said it is crucial for Goten to go back and get a proper education. "Are you exited Goten?" Pan asked. "No not really." He responded. "Why not?" she asked, "I don't like to work!" he said. "Figures." Pan said under her breath. Pan kissed her mom and her dad goodbye. "Bye mommy!" goten called back. "Bye baby!" she called out as she proudly watched her son leave. "I've never been so proud!" Gohan exclaimed. They arrived at the high school and walked into Biology 101. "Really big class, huh G?" pan said, eyeing the class. They took their seats. Then the teacher came in and shuffled his papers. "Hello class im Mr. Ballard. When I call your name please stand up." Said the teacher. "Aye, aye Capitan" Goten called out. Pan elbowed him. "Ah! you must be goten, the one Gohan warned me about." Mr. Ballard said knowingly. "Yep that's meee!" he said. "Hmm. Trerance Apache ? " He asked. "Here!" said a girl with black hair, and a semi-punk ensemble. Pan and Goten looked at each other in shock. Trerance smiled and looked at the class. "That is very ironic!" Pan said. "Maybe she was his secret girlfriend?" Goten suggested. " You're an idiot!" she said. "Pan Son?" The teacher called out. "Oh! Here!" she said standing up. "Are you two related?" Mr. Ballard asked. "Yes.. He's.. My uncle." Pan said embarresed. Goten made a cheesy grin, which made the entire class laugh. "Okay class I always like to start of the first day of school with an I.Q. test." The teacher said handing out the papers. Trerance cracked her knuckles loudly. "Charming." Pan said sarcastically. "Begin." Mr. Ballard said. "Man this is hard! Im gonna fail!" Goten whined. "You can't fail an I.Q. test you dork!" pan said. "Oh thank goodness!" goten exclaimed. When the testing where complete the teacher slipped the tests in the scantron. Mr. Ballard stumbled back in shock. "WOAH!" he shouted. "Trerance, dear come down here." Mr. Ballard said. " Oh man I bet I bombed." Trerance said to herself. The teacher put his hand on her shoulder. "This young lady has just surpassed gohan's score." Said Mr. Ballard. "GASP!" goten shouted. Pan was speechless. "With a 375! Good job honey!" he said, returning the paper to her. Every one. Trerance blushed. The bell rung and everyone left the classroom. 


	2. Chapter Three Amazed

CHAPTER THREE: AMAZED  
  
This announcement left goten and pan in astonishment. Pan looked at goten to her right. "Goten. Nobody here has every gotten an i.q so high since bulma!" Pan denoted. "Yeah so," Goten responded. Pan shook her head. "I don't know, . come on lets go get a smoothie." Pan said changing the subject. "Mmmm smoothies! " He said as they hopped in the car and drove off.  
  
At the smoothie hut Goten is playing on an arcade game being hawk-eyed by Pan. She told herself to forget about that astonishing score and just try to have some fun with goten. "Hey goten," pan called out. Goten frowned "Are you happy you made me lose!" he scowled as he sat across from pan again. Pan smiled at goten. "Call me crazy goten." Pan said. "What?" "I still..I still think trunks is alive." She continued. Goten bore a look of sincerity. "Really? But you know what dad said he." Goten was interrupted by pan. "Yeah, yeah it just seems right." She retorted. All of a sudden, an idea struck pan. "C'mon I gotta ask bulma something!" She exclaimed as she took goten by the hand and flew over to bulma's.  
  
Pan knocked on the office door of bulma. "Come in." said a muffled voice. Pan entered the room followed by the angelic goten. Bulma was very surprised to see her and goten. After they exchanged greeting bulma had asked why they had visited. "Can I take a look though trunks's old files?" Pan asked. Bulma looked a bit displeased at this request but solemnly nodded. They then walked up to the dusty old office. Bulma has seen to be keeping it pristine condition. Pan cracked open the filing cabinet. She began pulling out old capsule corp. documents and setting them aside as goten loomed over and watched in astonishment. Eventually the entire cabinet was emptied except for this one large envelope. Pan carefully emptied the contents. Photos. Photos of the peaceful times, in space, parties, you name it. "I didn't even know these pictures even existed." Goten proclaimed. Goten now picked up the envelope and shook it and another parcel fell out. Pan picked it up, it was a piece of notebook paper with hundreds of tallies scribbled on it. Pan scratched her head. "I don't get it." Pan replied put everything back into the envelope. "me either.. hey you missed a picture!" Noted goten as hey picked up and handed it to pan. It wasn't just any old picture it was a picture of pan. Pan seemed to choke up when she laid her eyes upon the photo. Her eyes glistened. " He kept it." She whispered, brushing her fingers across the gold lettered words. They read 'Pan-Chan'. "what?" Goten asked a bit concerned . Pan put the picture back into place. "nothing." she said standing up again.  
  
***************** TEE HEE HEE I LEFT U ON A CLIFF HANGER ! SORRY BOUT THAT,^_^; I'LL POST MORE TOMMOROW THOUGH! SO STAY TUNED!!!!! 


	3. Love Lives

CHAPTER THREE: AMAZED  
  
This announcement left goten and pan in astonishment. Pan looked at goten to her right. "Goten. Nobody here has every gotten an i.q so high since bulma!" Pan denoted. "Yeah so," Goten responded. Pan shook her head. "I don't know, . come on lets go get a smoothie." Pan said changing the subject. "Mmmm smoothies! " He said as they hopped in the car and drove off.  
  
At the smoothie hut Goten is playing on an arcade game being hawk-eyed by Pan. She told herself to forget about that astonishing score and just try to have some fun with goten. "Hey goten," pan called out. Goten frowned "Are you happy you made me lose!" he scowled as he sat across from pan again. Pan smiled at goten. "Call me crazy goten." Pan said. "What?" "I still..I still think trunks is alive." She continued. Goten bore a look of sincerity. "Really? But you know what dad said he." Goten was interrupted by pan. "Yeah, yeah it just seems right." She retorted. All of a sudden, an idea struck pan. "C'mon I gotta ask bulma something!" She exclaimed as she took goten by the hand and flew over to bulma's.  
  
Pan knocked on the office door of bulma. "Come in." said a muffled voice. Pan entered the room followed by the angelic goten. Bulma was very surprised to see her and goten. After they exchanged greeting bulma had asked why they had visited. "Can I take a look though trunks's old files?" Pan asked. Bulma looked a bit displeased at this request but solemnly nodded. They then walked up to the dusty old office. Bulma has seen to be keeping it pristine condition. Pan cracked open the filing cabinet. She began pulling out old capsule corp. documents and setting them aside as goten loomed over and watched in astonishment. Eventually the entire cabinet was emptied except for this one large envelope. Pan carefully emptied the contents. Photos. Photos of the peaceful times, in space, parties, you name it. "I didn't even know these pictures even existed." Goten proclaimed. Goten now picked up the envelope and shook it and another parcel fell out. Pan picked it up, it was a piece of notebook paper with hundreds of tallies scribbled on it. Pan scratched her head. "I don't get it." Pan replied put everything back into the envelope. "me either.. hey you missed a picture!" Noted goten as hey picked up and handed it to pan. It wasn't just any old picture it was a picture of pan. Pan seemed to choke up when she laid her eyes upon the photo. Her eyes glistened. " He kept it." She whispered, brushing her fingers across the gold lettered words. They read 'Pan-Chan'. "what?" Goten asked a bit concerned . Pan put the picture back into place. "nothing." she said standing up again.  
  
***************** TEE HEE HEE I LEFT U ON A CLIFF HANGER ! SORRY BOUT THAT,^_^; I'LL POST MORE TOMMOROW THOUGH! SO STAY TUNED!!!!! 


End file.
